


Small Fry

by Drowned_Ophelia



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_Ophelia/pseuds/Drowned_Ophelia
Summary: After a shocking event that seems to have crushed her dreams before she ever had a chance to fulfill them, a young girl runs away to join Team Skull. What she find there is an unexpected family that just may give her the confidence she needs to not give up on herself just yet.





	Small Fry

She was so excited it was foolish to think she‘d be able to get even a wink of sleep. She’d just turned eleven, finally old enough to choose a starting Pokemon from the three Melemele’s Island Kahuna Hala had. Being the youngest in her family, she’d been able to see what a Rowlet and Poplio were like from when her brother and sister brought them home.

It had been somewhat of a disappointment because she’d been dying to know what sort of a personality a Litten had, but that just meant she’d get to have the experience of raising one all to herself. An adorable little fire cat… It was absolutely the best of the three by far! By the end of tomorrow she’d have one as her partner to not only train but to pet, feed, groom, and love forever. She couldn’t stop smiling over the idea of rubbing her face in its warm fur and hearing it purr.

Despite laying awake with her thoughts all night she was perky and not bogged down by fatigue in the slightest. There with her family, two other kids, and a few spectators, the next day she got onto the center stage with excitement, looking at the precious little Pokemon that sat before her. She knew this step well. All that needed to happen now was for Litten to accept her as its trainer. These Pokemon had always been so thrilled about being chosen it usually happened within seconds that they’d bound up to their trainer to be picked up.

As her heart pounded her gaze remained transfixed on the Litten who sat only a few feet away, washing its face. It seemed in no hurry as it lazily licked its paw, then moving on to give itself a good scratch to the side. It then decided to take a look at the girl standing before it, giving her a look up and down.

Cats were always meticulous about cleaning; it probably want to look its best. The girl was now on pins and needles, ready for the cat to come forward so she could scoop it up. She gave the Litten a sweet smile, wanting to show it she’d be a kind trainer and ease any apprehensions it might have.

The Litten was completely unimpressed. It gave the girl a haughty look before it stuck up its nose, turned, and promptly made its way off the stage. It never even thought of turning back or reconsidering. This girl had nothing it was looking for.

“W-what…?” The girl was stunned, there were gasps, even Hala had never seen anything like this before in all his years although he knew it was always a possibility.

…Then came the snickers, laughter, and barely hushed comments. The girl couldn’t help falling to her knees in disbelief. She’d been rejected. This Pokemon, whom she’d been longing to have since she was five years old, wanted nothing to do with her.

Her parents on the sideline seemed at a loss, shushing her giggling sister and brother while it was Hala who stepped up to help her stand and take her out of the spotlight.

“You did nothing wrong,” Hala tried to assure her. “It was little Litten who was not yet ready to have a trainer. That one seems to have a much more prideful and arrogant streak; I don’t think it would have accepted anyone. You can come back and try again.”

‘Try again’…? Risk the same thing happening and face that humiliation once more? Hala had always been overly nice; he’d never be honest if she were the problem and just not good enough for any Pokemon.

Once the shock wore off the sadness hit. It felt as though her body had become filled with led and a floodgate opened as tears ran down her cheeks. This was supposed to be her big day. She was supposed to be going home with a Litten. She’d already bought it toys and a little bed to sleep in when they were at home and not training or undergoing Trials. Now they’d just be a waste of her allowance and a painful reminder of her failure. She let out a cry of rage when she threw it all into the trash.

This would be something she’d never be able to escape from. This was far too much of a rare, practically unheard of, occurrence for people to forget so easily. Of course those who’d witnessed it couldn’t keep it to themselves and the girl’s misfortune was either met with sympathy or ridicule. If her siblings got upset with her, they’d throw it in her face that she was the “loser without a Pokemon”. Her parents seemed embarrassed about it as well, she overhearing a conversation they had with neighbors when they thought she was wasn’t around.

As she was nearing twelve it became far too much. Everyone in her little village just defined her by what happened; it wouldn‘t go away. When word spread about a group of “hooligans” forming that had failed their Island Challenges and become the black sheep of their families as well it immediately got her attention.

“Team Skull” they were called. A bunch of teenagers older than her who were bothering folks all over Alola whether it be stealing, vandalism, disturbing the peace, or any other acts of disruption. She’d only seen a bit of them once, being chased out of Pokemart for trying to swipe some of their wares.

From what she’d seen, they seemed scary. The girls’ and boys’ outfits differed a bit from each other but they all looked intimating with their aggressive movements, bandanas covering their mouths like bandits, and their glimmering silver chains that made sure no one could mistake where they came from.

Still, it was their comradery that caught her eye during that moment. After taking a harsh blow to the back of the head from a bottle of Repel the angry shop keeper had thrown one of the Team Skull boys had stopped dead in his tracks, knocked a bit senseless from the hit, but another boy had run back to keep him going before he could be apprehended. She’d heard them all be referred to as “failures” in one form or another. Maybe she’d be able to fit right in.

The final push was when the latest batch of kids a year younger than her got their starters and she saw that very same Litten curled up and purring on a girl’s lap as its chin was scratched. She packed up her things and ran away during the night. She couldn’t take it. She couldn’t be in the same place and risk seeing that stupid cat adoring its apparently much more worthy trainer. These Team Skull people were her only option. She’d heard about where they liked to hang out. One way or another she’d get there, no matter what.

The girl made it as far as Route 15 with the help of kindly passerby’s and trainers lending her a hand to get through any obstacles. She’d been using the fib that she urgently needed to visit a sick friend and everyone was too busy to help her get there. Now, however, no lie would be clever enough to convince anyone to take her to Po Town.

It wasn’t fair… She’d traveled so far and her goal was so close. All that seemed to be in her way now was a large body of water that would probably be a huge mistake to try and swim through without knowing exactly how far away her destination was.

“Hey, kid!”

She jumped when she heard a man’s urgent voice, turning to face him.

“That Team Skull is around here again. You’d better run home or else they might hurt you,” he warned.

She nodded in response, then watching him walk away towards his own house. Her hands tightened around her bag. She was out of food and the tiny bit of money she had was long gone. Returning home was impossible even if she wanted to. She headed back towards the town, swallowing her fear. Team Skull wouldn’t really do anything to a harmless kid carrying nothing of value… Would they?

It didn’t take long for her to spot them. Hooting and hollering about being a part of “Team Skull”, doing their threatening gangster-like walks and poses… They were making themselves known as they look around for anything of interest in the area.

Then the girl spotted her, a woman who looked to be in her later teens standing coolly and calmly, watching while all this was going on. She was dressed differently than the others with pink and yellow hair jutting out from skull barrettes. Her top was a simple black one with an x design near the bottom to show of a painted on S on her abdomen, leading way to long black pants with white triangle shapes. Her skull pendant was smaller than the others, but with looks like that, she didn’t need anything flashy. A prominent mix of white and black eye shadow, that stern frown… Despite looking so scary the girl couldn’t help but think this young woman was also quite beautiful, deciding she was the one she should try talking to.

Timidly, cautiously, the girl approached. Surely they wouldn’t instantly attack someone who obviously posed no threat, right? On her way over the woman spotted her, but she stopped in her tracks only a for a moment before continuing on. This felt like she was being tested all over again and she refused to screw this up.

“A-Alola…” the girl said awkwardly, raising her hand in greeting, unable to think of anything else better to say, aware that some of the other members were now looking at her now too. “I… I um… I want to join Team Skull!” She flinched when she heard a few of them laughing. That sound was so painful now it was nearly unbearable.

“Be quiet,” the young woman commanded, the noise ceasing at once. It seemed that she was in charge here. “How old are you?”

“Twelve.”

“I thought so. You’re way too young; what we do can get rough, so just go back home to your parents.”

“I can’t! Please!” she cried desperately. “You have to let me in! I can’t go back there after what happened!”

The woman placed a hand on her hip. “I’m listening.”

She’d never told it herself before; it was always other people who spread the story around. Having it come from her own lips… It was as if she were back there again, recalling every single detail of when that Litten turned its back on her and walked away. Tears stung her eyes, she felt sick from her misery. If they were to laugh again now she’d surely…

There was silence. A long, comforting silence. They were all gathered around looking at her now, but it was pity. None of the Grunts thought what had happened to her was funny. Even their leader was looking at her differently.

“OK,” she finally said after a silent debate with herself, her posture relaxing. “You’re in. My name is Plumeria; I’m going to be your big sister from now on.” She offered up a little smile.

“Are you sure?” the girl next to her asked. “What if the Boss…?”

“She’s cute and I like her.” Once Plumeria’s mind was mind up there was no changing it. “If Guzma had a problem he’ll just have to deal with it.”

It seemed that was that. She was clueless about this “Guzma”, but she already liked Plumeria. She stayed close by her side as she was taken to where they’d hidden their boat, a male Grunt guarding it. All he needed to hear was that she was a “new recruit”, and not a hostage, to become welcoming and friendly. It was interesting to see how Team Skull was crude and violent to outsiders but warm to their fellow members.

She was taken to Po Town, an area that had been ravaged by an angry island guardian and completely taken over by Team Skull. It was a spooky, broken down area in an eternal state of rain that most would be foolish to wander onto. Upon entering the dilapidated mansion known as “Shady House” she was given no trouble. Anyone Plumeria liked was instantly OK in an Grunts‘ book. They were all surprised by how young she was, but that only made some of them want to protect her rather than think she’d be a burden on them.

The transition was easier than she’d ever imagined. Plumeria introducing her, getting a uniform in which the smallest size was still too big, but she managed, and figuring out where she was going to sleep. She’d be pretty useless without a Pokemon, but they’d figure something out.

“…But you do have to meet Guzma,” Plumeria said now that was all out of the way. “It’s better he knows about it now when I’m with you.”

She was guided up to Guzma’s room, a guard that usually asked for three passwords moving away from the front of a door instantly to allow her and Plumeria entry. Inside, sunken down on a large purple chair, sat the largest, most intimidating man the girl had ever seen. Although his outfit and appearance matched the Team Skull motif, his was much flashier and attention grabbing with those glasses, gold chain, and fluffy dyed white hair.

He sat up when Plumeria entered, eyes that looked sunken in due to the dark makeup around them glaring at the young girl. “Who’s the runt?” he asked gruffly. “Why’s she wearin’ our gear?”

“I said she could be one of us,” Plumeria answered calmly.

“That so?” Guzma got to his feet and walked over to look at the girl more closely, completely towering over her. This man was already big, but to a child he seemed like a giant, she trying not to quake in her shoes when he placed his hands on his hips and bent down to get in her face. “Ya think yer hard enough to be in Team Skull?”

“I… I…” No. She wasn’t. Not by a long shot. This group was just the only one she could turn to after becoming a laughingstock, but no way could she say ‘I wanted to be with fellow losers’.

Plumeria spoke up for her, making Guzma straighten back up to his slouch upon getting his attention. It had taken so much out of her Plumeria knew sharing her story a second time would be too much and Guzma didn’t have any sympathy for weak criers.

This was a new one. Guzma had heard all sorts of sob stories about how his Grunts failed the Island Challenge in various ways, were terrible at training their Pokemon, or came up short in other ways. To be beaten down before even having a chance to start… Now that was rough. He had to admit that.

“Guess ya can stay here,” Guzma relented with a shrug. “I ain’t gonna baby you just cuz yer the youngest, though. Got it?

“Yes… Boss?” She tried out.

Guzma smirked.

  
It was a match like peanut and butter and jelly. Suddenly everything was so fun, waking up in the morning with no worry of who was going to tease her that day and staying up way past her bed time to watch movies (some even R rated!) or play video games with her fellow Grunts. It was a loud, rowdy, and messy household but she loved it. All that she was known for her ewas being the shortest and youngest, earning her the name “Small Fry”.

While it seemed a tad condescending at first, it was always said with plenty of affection, even Guzma himself using it when he spoke to her.

While everyone was nice, it was Plumeria she took a shine to. This woman was everything she wanted to be and more. Strong, confident, cool, and not afraid of anything. She looked out for every single person here and still managed to be the second best trainer after Guzma.

The girl followed Plumeria around like a Ducklett would its mother as much as she could, learning all about her and trying to emulate her style. Plumeria would never let on, but she was flattered by just how much the girl looked up to her and always seemed to soak up every word she spoke. One night she even let the girl have a sleepover in her room and they stayed up most of the night talking.

She just had to be like Plumeria when she grew up. She was determined. She realized, however, it would be impossible to do so without a Pokemon. She would be stuck being dependant without a team she could use to battle with.

Despite what happened, she still was drawn to fire types, and Plumeria’s Salazzle was too amazing. She had to have one.

“Please, Big Sis!” she begged the Team Skull Admin one day. “I want a Salazzle more than anything! Can you help me catch one? Then I can start making my own team and be able to battle anyone with you! Pleasepleaseplease!” She knew she sounded bratty, but she didn’t want Plumeria to think for even a second she wasn’t serious.

Plumeria smirked a little. Of course she wasn’t going to turn her cutest little sister that idolized her so. “They evolve from Salandits, but only female ones. They can be hard to find, but we’ll try looking for one tomorrow.”

The girl cheered. “Thank you, Big Sis! You’re best! No one’s as cool as you are!”

“‘No one’, huh, Small Fry?” a sleepy, deep male voiced asked from behind her.

Despite it being nearly 3 PM she turned to see Guzma looking down at her with half lidded eyes, wearing nothing but a black robe, keeping his purple boxers hidden underneath. He held a mug filled with Tapu Cocoa in it, yawning before he took a long swig of it.

“Of course you’re cool too, Boss!” she quickly corrected. “Super cool! The coolest of the-”

“Did you just get up?” Plumeria interrupted, annoyed, then looking with Guzma in disgust while he wiped the brown mustache the hot liquid had left away from his top lip.

“Yeah?” He didn’t see what the problem was. “Ain’t got nothin’ goin’ on.”

“Then tomorrow you’re going Salandit hunting with us. Otherwise you’ll just do the same thing and sit around playing video games all day.”

“I don’t wanna-”

“R-really?!” the girl’s eyes were shining, her hands clasped as she looked at the two people responsible for giving her a new start and family. “Both of you… Helping someone like me?” She couldn’t help tearing up.

“…Dammit…” Guzma sighed.

“Be sure to set your alarm,” Plumeria instructed, smirking at him. “We’re getting up bright and early.”

Guzma groaned. There was no getting out of this now and he knew Plumeria would barge in and drag him out by his ankles if he dared to try and sleep in.

  
The next morning the girl pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t still dreaming, that this was really happening as she followed behind Plumeria and Guzma, the large man dragging his feet as fatigue still lingered. He was absolutely not a morning person, nor was he looking forward to searching for a rare female Salandit in a scorching hot volcanic park all day. They’d better find one fast.

“Thank you both so much again!” she said as the neared the boat.

“Ya only said that about eighty times now,” Guzma remarked. “Don’t thank us until we find one. Might not happen.”

“Oh…” Her shoulders slumped.

“And if it doesn’t we’ll be back at it again another day,” Plumeria was quick to assure.

Guzma scowled. He just had so much to look forward to it seemed.

Wela Volcano Park was their best shot at finding one, anyone who was visiting quickly running in the opposite direction when they saw the two powerful figureheads of Team Skull approaching. This worked out well for them, now having the entire place to themselves to search.

“Look!” the girl pointed excitedly at a Salandit that was scurrying along. “There’s one!”

“It’s a boy,” Plumeria dismissed immediately. “They’re all over, but it’s less than a thirteen percent chance of finding a girl.”

“That low?” Hearing the actual odds made this seem impossible.

Plumeria nodded. “So lets get started.”

The trio searched and searched, shooing any males they found in hopes of keeping them away while they attempted to find an ever elusive female. As hours went by in the heat Guzma actually took off his jacket for once, grumbling how she should just settling for a male, but Plumeria shushed him.

More and more irritated, Guzma’s complaining got even louder about being too hot and insisting they give up. The odds of finding one were just stupidly low, he positive they wouldn’t find one any faster with or without him. Having enough of his attitude, Plumeria paused in her search to scold him for being grouchy.

The girl stopped as well to stare at the two of them, her feelings of joy and immense excitement giving way to know that it was because of her they were arguing now. Feeling completely deflated she approached them.

“Big Sis, Boss?” said apologetically. “I… I’m really sorry. I… By now I should’ve known I wasn’t meant to have a Pokemon. It was silly of me to make you guys come out here.”

This was met with two completely different reactions. Plumeria fought the urge to hold her and tell her they’d get a Salandit if it was the last thing they’d do while Guzma saw it as proof they should go home, which only amplified the bickering.

Upon seeing she’d only made it worse, the girl withdrew to sit on a rock, sighing. Why did she think that anything would ever go right for her? Guzma and Plumeria were blunt and teased each other sometimes, but they were never at each others throats like this; they always seemed like such a good pair to the point she’d wondered if they were dating.

Her moping was interrupted by her stomach growling. They hadn’t taken a break to eat anything… She pulled a small granola bar out of her pocket, the wrapper crinkling as she opened it up before bringing it to her mouth.

_Rustle._

“HUH?!”

Upon feeling something nudge her leg she looked down to see smug, reptilian face staring up at her granola bar with longing eyes. Poison was dripping like drool from its mouth from how badly it wanted a bite.

“Guzma, this is so important to her!” Plumeria was so frustrated Guzma didn’t seem to care one bit about that. He could be so selfish.

“Big Sis?” the girl asked cautiously.

“Yeah, well, disappointment is a part of life. Kid’s gotta learn that.” Guzma was positive he was teaching a difficult, but valuable lesson in the long run.

“Boss?” she tried him this time, but her voice was much too quiet.

“I think she’s already had plenty of that and you could try a little harder.” Plumeria wasn’t giving up on this. They still had some time and he wasting it.

“Big Sis?” She tried again, a bit louder.

“Sometimes it’s just better to give up on somethin’ that just ain’t gonna happen. We been tryin’ long enough. Look how bad we’re all sweatin’!” It was miserable out. All of them were uncomfortable. What was there to debate about?

“Hey, Boss?” Not even a meek tug to his sleeve got his attention.

“Fine, but YOU tell her we’re all coming back tomorrow to look again.” That’s the only compromise Plumeria was willing to make.

“Big Sis, would you please-” She was so frustrated they were too engaged with each other to stop for even a second.

“Hell no!” Guzma shouted with a wave of his arms. “You two can do what ya want, but I’m done with this.”

“BOSS! BIG SIS!” She finally got up the courage to shout at the top of her lungs.

“WHAT?!” Much harsher than they intended, Plumeria and Guzma each barked as they finally turned to give the little Grunt the attention she was trying so hard for. Their jaws immediately dropped.

There she stood, looking up at them with innocent eyes as she held a Salandit in her arms that was merrily chewing the last of the majority of the granola bar the girl had given her. It seemed to be quite content within her grasp, its tail swishing happily. It wasn’t just any Salandit, however. It was female. But still that wasn’t all… She had a white body.

“Why is this one a funny color?” the oblivious girl asked. “Is it sick or something? It just let me pet it and pick it right up after I fed it.”

Her two superiors were stunned for a moment, only able to stare.

“Guzma…” Plumeria whispered, gently elbowing his side.

“I got ya.” He handed Plumeria an Ultra Ball, thinking the lizard would be less likely to take off if a smaller, less imposing person approached.

“Here,” Plumeria said getting only as close as she needed, as she held out the Ultra Ball towards the girl. “Just try it and see what happens.”

The girl accepted the Ball, taking it and giving the Salandit a gentle tap. The Pokemon went into and she held the shaking Ultra Ball in her hands with anticipation. One shake… Two shakes… Three shakes… The Ball sat motionless. She looked over at Plumeria and Guzma, wondering if this meant what she thought it did.

“You did it!” Plumeria congratulated.

“Way to go, Small Fry!” Guzma, his mood completely changed, whooped as he approached her and affectionately mussed up her hair. “So what’s next? Ya gonna train her? Try and catch more?”

“I’m going to get real strong, find that girl the Litten chose, and kick that stupid cat’s ass in a Pokemon battle!” She announced, full of determination. “I’ll show it!”

Guzma voiced his hearty approval while Plumeria asked the girl where she’d learned how to talk like that, realizing she should’ve known when she glanced over at Guzma. Of course he’d still curse like a sailor in front of a kid.

“So why does it look different?” she asked again.

“It happens sometimes but it‘s incredibly rare,” Plumeria explained. “For you to find not only a female Salandit, but for it to be shiny… There’s no way anyone else in Alola has one.”

“So it’s valuable?”

“Very.”

The girl looked down at the Ultra Ball with a thoughtful expression before she smiled sadly. “So we could sell it for a lot… Boss, Big Sis… You guys should take-”

Plumeria shook her head. “No way. Come on, lets go home an celebrate. Everyone is going to go crazy when they see what you caught.”

“She’s right though, Plumes,” Guzma whispered as they walked back to the boat.

“I don’t care,” Plumeria snapped. “We’re getting by. Ask that Aether President for more money if you have too.”

“Hmph…” Guzma sulked. He didn’t have it in him to take it away from the kid when she kept looking at the Ultra Ball fondly and almost crying. It reminded him of when he’d finally gotten his hands on Wimpod, making him smile a little. She really did earn this.

Back at Shady House she proudly showed off her Salandit, the lizard thrilled with the attention and showing off its Dragon Rage a little too closely in some cases. She seemed to already genuinely like her trainer, thinking anyone who so easily gave up their food like that must not be a bad person.

“Hey,” Plumeria said once the excitement died down and she got the girl alone. “Crash in my room tonight.”

Of course the girl eagerly agreed.

It wasn’t just for fun and some girl talk this time. Plumeria had something very serious to discuss, she sitting on the side of her bed, the girl joining her with her Salandit in her lap. She just couldn’t return it to its Ball again yet.

“You’ve got a really special shiny Salandit there and you deserve it. It’s almost unheard of for a Pokemon to just let itself be captured like that.” Plumeria was going to make certain this girl finally understood her achievement and to be proud of herself. “You’ll prove to that Litten what a mistake it made and show everyone in your home town what you’re made of. I know you will.”

“Yes!” She agreed, fired up. “Plus I’ll make you and the Boss proud! Whatever you guys want me to do, I’ll-”

“No,” Plumeria interrupted, a much bigger idea in mind. “I want you to try the Island Challenge. You’ve still got your amulet, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but…” This had come out of nowhere.

“I know you’re nervous, but you had some really bad luck at the start and weren’t even given a chance.”

She looked down and stroked her new Pokemon‘s head. “What if I fail?”

“You’re always welcome back here. In fact, we’ll see you again either way, because the old guy in the police station is the Kahuna of this island.”

“I’m scared…” She raised the Salandi up over her shoulders to hug it, the Pokemon making happy sounds as it stayed put, wanting to comfort her trainer.

“I get that.” Plumeria placed a hand on her shoulder. “Team Skull always has your back, though. If you ever run into trouble we’ll come get you. If you’re tough enough to hang with us those Trial Captains will never know what hit them.”

  
Plumeria understood it would take some time for her to think it over and decide. While Plumeria didn’t want to push her, at the same time she’d feel like a failure as a “Big Sister” if she didn’t try and guide this girl in the right direction.

That’s why Plumeria was overjoyed later in the week when the girl told her she’d give it a shot, assuring her it was the right thing to do and not letting on she’d miss having her shadow that always smiled up at her whenever she turned around. Although he’d never let on, Guzma was even surprised at the slight pang of sadness he felt to hear she was leaving.

The next day every single member of Team Skull was there to wish her good luck and bid her a fond farewell. Dressed in plain clothes, but still carrying around her Team Skull pendant for good luck, the girl was ready to set off.

After promising Guzma she’d make them proud, and a long hug from Plumeria, the girl turned and started on her journey to finish the rite of passage that had eluded her a year ago. With the support and well wishes from a truly unusual source she felt confident she’d be able to do it.

“I did a good job raisin’ that kid,” Guzma commented, he and Plumeria lingering outside Shady House longer than the other Grunts.

Plumeria scoffed. “She was only here for four months.”

“She left in one piece, didn’t she?”

“You nearly knocked her tooth out with a Wii controller.”

“That wasn’t my fault!”

Plumeria laughed, leaning against Guzma, who put an arm around her shoulders. She already missed the Grunt who’d truly become her little sister and hoped she’d see her again soon. Whether she returned overwhelmed and unable to complete her goal, or to try and defeat Nanu, she’d be welcomed with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm working on the next smut chapter to what's become my most popular fic yet. It's just some rather unpleasant events happened and that sort of content is hard to write when you're sad. I hammered this story out rather fast to comfort myself and I hope you all liked it too.


End file.
